Outbreak: Messages from the last few weeks
by WAZeigler
Summary: A plague is spreading. Tensions are rising. From a young boy in an African village, to the president of the US. See the different perspectives of the victims of this devastating new viral infection.


**_Outbreak: a Plague Inc. Fan Fiction_**

**_By: WAZeigler_**

The following are a series of documents that were written by officials and civilians alike during the outbreak of an unknown virus the resulted in the extinction of humanity.

**Patient Zero Files: Day one-**

My name is Kaleb and I live in Central Africa. Today my parents took me to see where the Americans are going to put the solar panels so our village can have electricity. I am very excited. I filled my canteen from the river nearby and went with them. But just a few hours later I did not feel very well. I hope it is nothing serious.

**Patient Zero Files: Day 2-**

My parents got a doctor to look me over to see what is wrong. My stomach ache has been getting worse and worse. The doctor says it is probably just stomach flu. I hope he is right.

**Patient Zero Files: Day 3-**

My parents now seem to be complaining about the same kind of sickness I have. Now that I think about it, my whole village seems to have it. The Americans put a sign in the center of our village saying, "Contaminated Water Supply. Bottled Water will be provided."

What is happening…?

**Patient Zero Files: Day 4-**

The Americans took samples of blood and other fluids form everybody in the village then left. Will they come back? Will they have a solution to all of this? I am scared…

**US humanitarian team posted in Central Africa's report on new unknown illness: Arrived on desk of Head of Infectious Disease Control 6 days after first infection-**

To: Head of Infectious Disease Control

Subject: New Minor Disease Spotted in Central Africa

Early analysis shows that this new viral infection has the ability to rapidly mutate and should be contained ASAP. The point of origin, a small village in Central Africa is on schedule to be quarantined.

Basic tests show it mainly spreads primarily through air and partially through the local insect population and water supply and we are sending extermination crews as soon as you give permission. Face masks and insect repellant, along with bottled water will be supplied to the location of first infection and to neighboring regions.

**Report from Hazmat team posted in Central Africa on progress of quarantine of village: Arrived on desk of Head of Infectious Disease Control 8 days after first infection- **

To: Head of Infectious Disease Control

Subject: Progress on quarantine

Quarantine of the village is complete but we believe we are too late. Reports are coming in from southern and western Africa of infections and new symptoms seem to be reported; being, vomiting, diarrhea and anemia. Such a rapid change in a viral infection as never been seen before and we must take further action to contain this disease before it spreads any further.

**Patient Zero Files: 2 weeks after first infection-**

I am dying, and so is everybody else in the village. We can't eat, and we are very thirsty. I am looking across the room at my mother who collapsed on the floor from exhaustion; she is very pale and smells of poop and vomit. When I think about it, everybody here does. The Americans left about two days ago when things started getting bad. I am very tired… I think I will go to sleep…

**Speeches given by leaders of China, Russia, and North Korea upon news of the disease spreading to Asia: 16 days after first infection-**

**Chinese Speech- **Citizens of China, it is time you all knew of the disease that has spread from Africa into Asia. This disease is highly infectious and could possibly the worse plague in human history. But we are doing everything we can to stop it from entering Chinese owned land. Like the Great Wall that was built thousands of years ago in order to hold back the Mongol hoards that threatened our people like this plague does now, we shall hold it out. We shall survive. For we are China and we can do anything. That is all.

**Russian Speech-** People of Russia, it has come to my attention that most of you are worried about the new disease that has entered Asian soil and you are worried if we share the same fate as the poor Africans. I am here to say we do not. Why? Because we are Russians! Are we not the people of the Mother Land? Are we not the ones that had America pinned against a wall with a nuclear bomb? Are we not the ones that struck massive blows against Napoleon and the Nazis? So I say, if we can do all of those things. We can and will survive! For mother Russia!

**North Korean Speech**- Citizens of North Korea, it is I, your beloved leader. I am here to calm you by saying there will be order during this time of global crisis. That being said, mass quarantine is being taken into effect and anybody who shows sign of being infected will be killed for the sake of public safety. That is all. Continue working.

**Speech given by leader of India after news of a ship loaded with infected people from South Africa has docked at a major harbor: 17 days after first infection-**

People of India do not be alarmed. It has come to my attention that the ship from South Africa that docked at one of our largest harbors had infected people on board. But rest assured, a manhunt has been issued for the capture dead or alive of these people and we will take extra efforts to make sure nobody is hurt or infected. That is all.

**UN council meeting regarding global plans to stop the spread of the virus and development of a cure: 3 weeks after first infection-**

**Russian Delegate: **I say we create a massive blockade. Keep everybody from the infected regions out at all costs!

**US Delegate: **I am more concerned with how we break the news of an entire continent wiped out in only 3 weeks and that almost all Asian society is on the brink of falling to shit! We are getting alarming reports of infections throughout most of western and central Asia and we have reports Mongolia has gone dark.

**Russian Delegate: **Yes, and if you don't do something to stop it from reaching Russia and Europe we will!

**German Delegate:** Well, unless you plan on going into Asia and Africa and wipe out every man, woman, and child with this disease be my guest. But I do not think you want the weight of the biggest genocide in human history on your shoulders.

**Russian Delegate: **You are one to talk about genocide!

*silence endures for a few minutes, the German and Russian delegates staring at each other in shock and disgust*

**Japanese Delegate: **People please! There is a global crisis on our hands and we can't spend our very limited time to find a solution at each other's throats! We must work on containment, but we also need to do it in a civilized manner and as least violently as possible.

**US Delegate:** Yes. Now can we please continue with our plans?

*The German and Russian delegates glare at each other and then nod. The meeting continues with several arguments breaking out amongst the remaining delegates*

**Hospital Report on the desk of the head of Sheng-Chek Hospital in Beijing regarding the over 50,000 cases of the new viral infection in just Beijing alone: 23 days after first infection-**

To: Head of Sheng-Chek Hospital

Subject: New Viral Infection becoming scary…

In the mere five days the disease has been on Chinese soil, we have recorded thousands of infections in Beijing and dozens of mutations. When it first arrived all it caused was diarrhea, vomiting, nausea, and anemia. All of which are survivable but very unpleasant. But most recent reports show signs of hemophilia, dysentery, insomnia, and wide varieties of cysts and abscesses; causing the vomiting of blood and loss of blood through urination along with extremely pale skin and repulsive bumps and growths on the patients. This is why I am resigning from my duties as head physician before I become infected.

May God be with you sir.

**The following document is Russia's declaration of war on the remaining population of China and all other border sharing nations with Russia: Document was presented to the public in Moscow, 24 days after first infection-**

Official War Commute:

To: All people sharing the southern border of Russia.

You have had many chances to secure your borders when the virus first arrived in your land. But since you have failed to comply the government of Russia has no other choice to send hazmat equipped troops and to launch airstrikes against all neighboring Asian countries. We are not doing this for land or for glory. We are not preforming crimes against humanity for our sake. But we are doing it for the sake of all that are left of us that are healthy and for the continuity of our species. Expect attacks starting tomorrow.

**An American newspaper front page: One month after first infection-**

South America Infected!

Today on Nov. 25th, the viral infection that has wiped out Africa and parts of Asia has spread to the Americas via an infected fishing vessel that managed to evade the coast guard and bring the disease to Brazil. Local authorities believe if the infected on that boat make it to Rio de Janerio or any other large Brazilian city, the virus will have enough hosts to spread all throughout the western hemisphere. People along the southern borders of Texas, California, and Arizona, and along the Gulf of Mexico are to barricade your homes and have ample supplies to weather out the storm. Remaining UN officials from non-infected countries from Western Europe and North America are pouring billions into a cure effort and say it will all be over soon.

"New USSR" Nukes Asia!

Yesterday, Russia, or the "New USSR" as they call themselves launched several ICBMs armed with nuclear warheads to Asian countries "for the good of all mankind" devastating Tokyo, Beijing, Shanghai, and other highly populated Asian cities. Military experts say that this act is a final death thrash of Russia and although it cannot escalate any further, no action should be required to see that there is no war. Russia, like most of the Easter hemisphere, is slowly dying.

**Newspaper front page: 32 days after first infection-**

West Europe and South America Falls!

North America is "The last man standing".

Almost overnight, the virus has mutated to spread across multiple species barriers and reports have stopped coming from everywhere. With cure research halted by lack of funding and researchers to continue and the disease creeping north through Mexico it seems as if the age of man has ended. I am sorry for our readers who expected a longer article than this but this is going to be our final issue of The Daily Times and we wanted to keep it short.

To all who read this: May god have mercy on all of us…

**Note in the hand of the president that he wrote before he died, written in several languages including pictograms: One month, and four days after first infection-**

For anybody who can read this. This is the final words of president of the United States, Barak Obama. If humanity is to survive, then I trust them to know not to repeat the same mistakes in building civilization that they made the first time. But to any non-human, or maybe even non biological entities that find this amongst the rot and ruin of our world read this and think hard about it because and then preserve this message for all to see.

I was elected, because people believed I could make a change and I did make a change. But what I could not change is what was evitable. Starting in a small village in Africa, the virus spread and destroyed everything that breathed. But what I want you to save is not us, but what vision we had. The land you are in was once called America, The new World, and the land of Opportunities, where we embraced diversity and shunned the yolk of oppression. We were a glimmering beacon to the parts of the world that had no freedoms and told them that if they stood up for themselves and fought for what was right they could accomplish unimaginable things. If you are going to rebuild, if you came here to start all over, from this world or another, promise me the society you build will be a great one. Build a society where nobody is poor and nobody is hungry. Build a society where everybody has equal rights no matter what race or gender. Build a society that is the land of the free and the home of the brave. For that is the American way. That is the way it should have been from the start.

**Graffiti on the Lincoln Memorial: Possibly written by the last man on earth, one month and five days after first infection-**

Even a government of the people, for the people, and by the people shall perish from this Earth.

Embrace me lord, and save me from this madness.

**The End. **


End file.
